1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock, more particularly to a multi-functional computer lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide computer locks for preventing the loss and theft of computers and peripheral devices. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional computer lock 2 that can be used to lock a desktop computer 20 by combining with a fastening cable 23 and to tie wires of peripheral devices, such as mouse and keyboard devices. The desktop computer 20 has a locking lug 201. The fastening cable 23 has a head 231 and a cable 232. The computer lock 2 has a lock case 21 and a key-operated lock unit 22 disposed in the lock case 21.
The lock case 21 has a first compartment 212 to receive the key-operated lock unit 22, a second compartment 213 to receive the locking lug 201 of the computer 20, a first groove 214 to engage the head 231 of the fastening cable 23, and a second groove 215 to receive a wire from a mouse. The size of the second groove 215 is smaller than that of a plug of the mouse. The key-operated lock unit 22 has a lock shell 221 fixed in the first compartment 212, and a lock stem 222 inserted into the lock shell 221 and extendable into the second compartment 213.
In use, the head 231 of the fastening cable 23 is placed in the first groove 214, whereas the locking lug 201 of the computer 20 is received in the second compartment 213. When the lock stem 222 is pressed, the computer 20 and the fastening cable 23 are locked. When the key-operated lock unit 22 is unlocked using a key, the lock stem 22 is released from the locking lug 201 so that the computer lock 2 can be removed from the computer 20.
While the computer lock 2 can be used to lock a desktop computer 20 or a peripheral device that has the locking lug 201 as mentioned above, application thereof is limited. If it is necessary to lock a notebook computer 3 having a locking hole 31 as shown in FIG. 3, an additional computer lock suitable for the notebook computer 3 must be provided. Therefore, users need to buy different types of computer locks to lock different types of computers.